


[ART + FIC] Tricks and Treats, Spooks and Scares

by littlehuntress



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Experimental, Fanart, Gen, Halloween, Trick and Treating, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: They have waited and counted the days for Halloween. The most spookily wonderful time of the year.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



'twas the night before Halloween and magic was rousing in the air. Witches and ghoulies dressed in their best, the Mummy's gauze rips to shreds. The Mayor's grin back in its place, a manic glint in his eyes for this year would be better than last and the one before that combined. The pumpkins were ready in the patch, carved with voracious smiles. Scares to make you jump, tricks at every door.

For three hundred and sixty four days Halloween Town denizens have waited for the most haunting day. Their lips ready to part with a _Boo!_

Everyone's ready for another surprise.

Lock, Shock and Barrel have also done their part. Together they will bring mayhem to the town, a healthy dose of tricks and jokes for the delight of most. A fly in their soup, the cyclops' eye on their bed. Laughter and mischief wrapped with a pretty black bow. 

Lock jokes while waiting for midnight. Barrel hides his bright white smile behind Shock, a clue of how much he's ready to go from door to door. A small skeleton bringing devilish sights. 

The three of them have prepared for their biggest heist. Big bags to fill with candy, eyes open to catch every spook. Sharp skills attuned. Halloween is their favorite day, the best of them holidays. Ever since they were part of another realm they waited and waited, hoping to get the best treats and inflict the funniest tricks. Playing dress up in the blackest of nights. Together they knocked on every door withouth a fail as soon as the wind would howl, asking for a bar of chocolate, a piece of bright candy so sweet it could rot your teeth. Disappointed when all they got were raisins and shiny apples, bright red with not a hint of caramel. 

Now in Halloween Town the stakes are higher than high.

They have planned and sketched up to the last detail of their night, from start to end. This is their moment, here once again. 

Bored they went to the Hinterlands, opened oddly shaped doors and once even visited Christmas Town--Sandy Claws was completely unamused--stole baked goods that smelled of cinnamon and tasted of vanilla, but the town was missing more black in its decorations and perhaps a game of catch the shrinking heads, could do with a few bats flying overhead. And when they arrived to Easter they found the bunny too pink and fluffy, they needed something more spooky. 

So it was always Halloween. Their wonderful hometown. Where they could have the most fun.

They have a bag of tricks up their sleeves. Everyone should prepare for a couple of ticks.


End file.
